Conventional wireless systems are half duplex in which uplink (UL) and downlink (DL) transmissions are performed in orthogonal time resources (Time-Division Duplex (TDD)) or in orthogonal frequency resources (Frequency-Division Duplex (FDD)).
One approach to increase the spectral efficiency (SE) of a wireless system is to use full-duplex transmitters and receivers that transmit and receive at same time and frequency. A full duplex system operating under ideal conditions doubles the spectral efficiency of a conventional half duplex system for both downlink and uplink signals. In practice, however, additional interference signals are introduced in a full duplex communication system due to simultaneous transmission and reception (STR), which may cause interference between adjacent base stations and between proximate wireless devices (WD), also referred to as user equipment (UE). Accordingly, techniques to identify victims and aggressors of interference in full duplex communication systems may find utility, e.g., in electronic communication systems for electronic devices.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.